Maya
Allie is the younger twin sister of Sora, the secondary deuteragonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, and the main protagonist of the 2013 film of the same name. She is voiced by Hilary Duff. Official Disney Bio Allie : "Allie is a sweet gal from the small-town farm of Templefront City. She's a rascal with spunk and swag who knows everything about happily ever after and wants to have her own like her childhood idol, Cinderella. What she doesn't know is that she was literally born and kidnapped in a fairytale that started from the prologue and paused at the end of Chapter 1 when she gets sweeped up in an epic journey with the mysterious and friendly king of the magical Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse." Wreck-it Ralph 2 Duchess Allie: Swagalicous Royalty : "The fantabudelic teenage duchess of Takara is a brave and swag gal programmed from Allie: Royal Showdown. She may be innocent and adorable, but behind that pretty face is a mind of mystery and the ability to rap. If you make her mad, watch out for her ice powers! Her temper is colder than winter itself!!" Wreck-it Rachel Princess Allie: Gots it Frozen : "The recrowned princess of Arendelle" Personality Allie is kind, beautiful, has a great sense of humor, and gets easily angered like her nobody, Lexila. She is immature and very flirty most of the time. As an adult, she matures and is very motherly, but still has her sense of humor. History Pre-Kingdom Hearts series Allie and Sora were born in Arendelle as the prince and princess. Shortly after their births, they were both kidnapped by Xehanort, then Mickey Mouse found the twins and brought Allie to Paul Mason's house (similar to Meet the Robinsons when Lewis's mother abandons him) while Sora was taken to an apartment building on the Destiny Islands. Kingdom Hearts Although she is not in the game, Allie has played a role in it. When she was 14, she was kidnapped by pirates but soon escaped, found the Shooting Star Keyblade and fought the Darkside Heartless attacking her homeworld. After she defeated it, Xehanort's Heartless killed her adoptive parents and adoptive sister, then attempted to turn her into his heartless slave. But King Mickey saved her and took Allie to a new homeworld to live in, known as Aiki. Allie Allie is the main protagonist. Taking place during the events of the first game, King Mickey takes her to Aiki for refuge, but the ruler, King Tisho XIII, found out that they are Keyblade Wielders and forced them to be locked up for 20 years in the dungeon. But his younger brother, Prince Kansho, hid them in his room, where he taught Allie to be a Keyblade Master. Vampire Form : Main Article: Annie Annie is the vampire form of Allie. She is seductive, flirtatious, and vicious. Relationships Sora She loves her twin brother. Vanellope von Schweetz Candlehead Allie is very overprotective of Candlehead, but she still loves her younger sister. Shadow the Hedgehog Allie had first met Shadow in Wreck-it Ralph 2 when she fell from the window into his arms. Their friendship is not revealed until the film's climax when they team up to save Ralph from the MCP's wrath. Elsa Allie loves her elder sister and looks up to Elsa. Anna Wreck-it Ralph Fix-it Felix Sergeant Calhoun Wreck-it Rachel Keyblade Allie wields the legendary Shooting Star Keyblade. Disney Princess When Medieval Geeks was in production, Allie was originally going to be a Disney Princess, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. The possible reasons may be: *Girls could confuse her with Belle. *She is the Duchess of Takara instead of the princess or queen of Aiki at the end of her film debut (although she passed her title on to Nesana and becomes regains her original title of Princess of Arendelle in Wreck-it Ralph 2). *She showed disrespect to high authority by throwing an apple at King Tisho XIII, insulted his mother, and kicked him in the groin. Wreck-it Ralph 2 Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Allie is seen the episode, Stanklessly Devoted to You cheering for Randy as he fights the Phantom King at the Wonder Arcade. Mickey Mouse In Mickey Mouse, Allie is an internationally famous fashion designer. Her clothing brand is called Tough Lady. Once Upon a Time In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Allie's Storybrooke counterpart is a lawyer named Sakura Takahashi. House of Mouse Allie is a guest at the House of Mouse. She is usually seen sitting next to Vanellope, Riku, Merida, Sora, Kairi, Kansho, Mochani, or Cinderella. Kingdom Keepers Allie makes her first appearance in Kingdom Keepers XIII. She sells an apple to Finn and teaches him to see the difference between a regular apple and a sleeping apple. She also warns him about the impending danger that the Overtakers will cause along with the heartless and tells him to thank Sora for refurbishing the hidden light in the darkness of the world order. Then she blushes as soon as she catches Finn staring at her. She is last seen at the end of the book watching Maleficent resurrect Turbo, leading her to warn Willa and Finn. Video Games Like many Disney Characters, Allie has appeared in many video games. Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Nightfall Rose Kingdom Hearts IV Sonic & All-Stars Racing 2 Allie is a playable character. Her kart is the Geeky-Chic. Disney INFINITY 2 Super Smash Bros. series Songs performed by Allie *Where am I? *Not Gonna Give Up *Walking into the Twilight *Stay True to You Quotes Medieval Geeks *"Mom, I'll be okay." *"Hey, who are you?" *"For protection and hope. Never stop chasing down your dreams, little girl." *"Tisho, I'm gonna come at you like a spider monkey!!!" Wreck-it Ralph 2 *"You ready for this, rookie?" *"What're you lookin' at, pretty boy?!" *"Oh boy...AHH!" *"Sonic? Oh, you're not Sonic, you're umm... what's your name again?" *"Ah. Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, please to meet you." *"Thank you... Shadow the Hedgehog..." *"Listen up, blondie! I have no time for your mama moments!" *"My witch of a nobody, Lexila, murdered my fiance..." *"You lost your fiance, too?" *"Hey there, cutie..." *"Oh, now that is just ironic..." *"Shut up, Master Control Pooper! Or I'll go apejunk on your butt!!!" *"Yo, MC Pop Monkey! I'm all jacked up on root beer from Tapper's!" *"Put me down, Ralph! I'm just a teenage girl!!!!!" *"Shadow! Wait up!" *"All I ask of you is this: My companion, Wreck-it Ralph, is being threatened by a nefarious program from the game Tron. He is known as the Master Control Program... or MCP for short. Will you assist me in this mission?" *"All right! Let's get it on!!!" Disney Parks My Disney Experience Bio Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of Allie, click here. Trivia *Some of Allie's personality traits are similar to Ron Burgundy from the Anchorman films *Allie's name was originally going to be Miharu. *She is the second unofficial Disney Princess with pets in the Palace Pets franchise with Kittie McFist being the first. *She has a crush on Skrillex. *For an odd reason, as an adult, she seems to resemble Aerith Gainsborough. *She is the first Disney Heroine to have an ex-boyfriend (she dated Swizzle Malarkey but broke up with him due to her believing he prefers Minty Zaki over her). *The girl resembling Allie in Hero's Duty ''is referred to as Abbie by Sergeant Calhoun. **Ironically, Mochani mispronouces Allie's name as "Abbie". *Some fans tend to ship her with Bernard from ''Megamind. *Allie is the first Disney Heroine to rap, preceding Mochani, Vanellope, and Wreck-it Rachel. *Allie is the second Disney Heroine to punch the antagonist in the face. *She is mentioned in Talladega Nights 2 by Ricky Bobby as "a badass gal". Similarities with other Disney Characters *Allie shares a few similarities with Sergeant Calhoun: **Both are tough but kind. **Both lose their fiancé to an antagonist, causing them to become bitter (Kansho was murdered by Lexila; Dr. Brad Scott was eaten by a Cy-Bug). ***Additionally, their fiancés have given them nicknames, which they have taken as insults after the death of their former lovers (Allie was nicknamed a "Royal Rascal" by Kansho; Dr. Brad Scott nicknamed Sergeant Calhoun a "dynamite gal"). *Allie shares a few similarities with Mickey Mouse: **Both have catchphrases. **Both are rulers of a kingdom and assist Sora. *Allie shares a few similarities with Rapunzel: **Both were royalty kidnapped at birth. **Both have artistic talents. **Both arm themselves with frying pans. **Both go barefoot throughout their film debuts. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Duchesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Infants Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Iconic characters Category:Princesses Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Magic Users Category:Descendants 2 Category:Kids Category:Disney INFINITY 2 characters Category:Pages by Riku Replica's Princess Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Rapping Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Tritagonists Category:Short-tempered Characters Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Tomboys